Clan of Demons
by shadow-kitsune209
Summary: The Yukai clan, the most feared clan, they control both deamons and spirits.Because of that, all of the villages joined forces and ambushed them.The remaining Yukai go into hiding, years later, they reappear as the Uzumaki clan...
1. Chapter 1

Kanichiwa! I made this story because I was bored. I've got nothing else to say, just I don't own Naruto and I hope you'll like this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'_The academy graduates…'_ Naruto thought as he looked at all of the genins that he learned with for the past few years.

'_Who'll be in my team? Hopefully they won't get in my way, this is all about teamwork right, Kyuubi?'_

'**Well, that's what your siblings said…You'll have to get them to work with you or you'll never pass.'**

'_It depends on who I'm gonna be with…Sakura seems to hate me, Hinata could cooperate with everyone, Sasuke will probably think that I'll get in his way, Shino I'm not sure about, Kiba might cooperate…'_ Iruka came in and everyone stopped talking.

"Okay graduates! I'll be putting you into teams of three; each team will get a jounin as their teacher. Now here are the teams…Huh?" Iruka stared at the sheet of paper in his hands.

'Must have the wrong list…' he thought as he scratched his head, the names on the sheet were from last years graduates.

"Here's the correct list for this years graduates," came a voice from above, some of the genins in front of him gasped and stared at something. Iruka looked up to see a boy (1) hanging upside down from the ceiling; he was holding a list out to him.

"You know that you don't have to be a show off and do that, Katsuki-san." Katsuki sighed and appeared in front of him.

"I wasn't trying to show off; I just happened to be upstairs doing something and took the shortcut down here. Which means that I have to appear upside down or I'll fall," he explained as he gave the list to him.

"But still, you didn't have to do that thanks." He took the correct list and through away the wrong one.

"One more thing before I forget…" he turned and disappeared…and landed in front of Naruto (well, it's more like he landed on the desk other than in front of him), startling him.

"Got any medicine on you right now? We ran out of them back home, so Wing sent me here to see if you have any…" Naruto blinked and moved his hand to his pocket.

"What kind of medicine?"

"The cures for hangovers of course, didn't you see how much Wing drank last night? She drank **ten** whole bottles of wine/beer; it's obvious that she'll get a hangover," he continued to mutter stuff as Naruto searched for what he was looking for.

"Here," he handed Katsuki a necklace…that had some kind of liquid that glowed and had a mixture of red, yellow, green, and other bright colours (2). He stared at it for a moment.

"I know that this stuffs really strong and all…but Wing will need more than this, hand me another one." (A(3) Naruto pulled out one that was similar to the one Katsuki was holding.

"See ya later, kid," he took the medicine and disappeared. Everyone there was staring at him, when Iruka cleared his throat they all turned their attention to him.

"As I was saying, here are the teams…" as Iruka said the names, the list Naruto had in his head grew shorter.

"Team seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke (you could hear Sakura screaming "YES!" in the background…), and Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura's cheerfulness instantly disappeared.

'**Think fast kid, you'll have to have a miracle to have them cooperate with you…or some fool-proof plan,'** Naruto was mentally swearing at himself for the bad luck.

'_How am I gonna do this…making a promise that I won't take the bell for myself could work, demo I doubt that they'll take that…'_

It was the middle of day, and he still couldn't think of anything that could get both of them to help him.

'_I'll have to make it look like we actually made a plan; otherwise I'll never pass…then I'll never be able to be like them.'_ He sighed and looked at the sky, _'the skies the limit, or so they say,'_ he started heading back to the classroom where he'll meet his sensei.

………

Two hours passed and Team seven's sensei still wasn't there, the only person that was hoping that the jounin instructor wasn't going to come was Naruto.

'_Gr… I can't think of anything. I'll just have to use the old 'trust me' plan…'_ he sighed for the twenty-ninth time. The door slid open and a masked man with grey hair came in.

"Gomenasai for being late!" he said cheerfully.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Like I said; gomenasai for being late. Well, why don't we talk somewhere else, I'll meet you three on the roof…" he disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"How about we start with introducing ourselves? Starting with you, with the pink hair," (4) said Kakashi said once they all found a seat on the ground.

"Ano…what are we supposed to say?"

"Well, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals of the future. I'll give you an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I've got lots of hobbies, and I don't think that I have a future goal…" all three genins sweat dropped.

'We just learned his name…' was all they thought.

"Now, start introducing yourselves," he told them.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are… (Stares at Sasuke and blushes) well, it's actually a person…my dislikes… (Glares at Naruto) …I have a few hobbies. And my future goal is… (Looks at Sasuke and blushes)"

'Okay…' was what Kakashi thought. "Next!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, I don't like anything, and I have very few hobbies. I don't really have a goal for the future…Demo I have a ambition, I'm planning to resurrect my clan… (5)"

'Hm…' "Next!"(B)

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies are training and experimenting on food, and my goal is to be the greatest shinobi…" it looked like he was going to say something else, but he didn't.

"Well, that concludes everything. We'll start training tomorrow; we'll be doing survival skills… (Pulls out sheets of paper and starts handing them out) this contain the information that you'll need. One more thing, don't eat any breakfast."

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei? Why can't we eat breakfast?" asked Sakura.

"…If you don't want to puke it all up, take my advice. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" and with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

… (Sighs) well, I could have made this longer, but I've got a little extra part that I'm going to add. So, hopefully it'll make up for the short chapter. Please review!

(1)In case you're wondering how Katsuki looks like, he has silver/white hair that's flattened by his leaf hitai (like Mizuki's), wears a grey hoody under a jounin vest, and grey shorts, his eye colour is grey. There will be more details explained later on.

(2)The medicine reminds me of Inui's juice (from Tennis no Ohjisama/Prince of Tennis) …

(3)This (letter) means that there's a version two (or more) of it, it'll be put up at the end of the chapter.

(4)The way that Kakashi is acting is kind of scaring me. He seems normal but when I read what he says, I always hear a girly voice in my head…

(5)There's a reason why I didn't add the part when he says that he's planning to kill someone (Itachi), the reason will be revealed later on…well, hopefully it will. If it doesn't, remind me about it and I'll explain.

--------------------------------- (Version two of A) -----------------------------------

Naruto pulled out something that was similar to what Katsuki was holding.

"Next time remind me to get rid of all of the liquor that we have at home," said Naruto, Katsuki froze.

"Well then, I'll have to hide all of it when I get home," he sneered.

"That won't make a difference, I'll be able to find it," Naruto challenged.

"Well, you can't stop me from buying more."

"I'll just throw it away when you bring back the beer."

"That won't make a difference at all; I could just drink it when I buy it. And besides, you can't stop people from selling liquor," Katsuki had a sneer on his face that said "beat that you baka!"

"Well, see ya later kid." He patted Naruto's head; he had a smile that showed that he won.

------------------------------- (Version three of A) -----------------------------------

Naruto pulled out something that was similar to what Katsuki was holding.

"Why do you need two of them?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" he started to explain in terms that nobody understood (except for himself).

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG! MY HEAD IS GONNA SPLIT IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" blasted Katsuki's ear phone (I think that that's something similar to a walkie-talkie, not sure about it because I'm a total idiot) as he flew towards the wall from the roar.

(Everyone in the class sweatdrops anime style )

"See ya later kid," and Katsuki ran for it.

------------------------------- (Version one of B) --------------------------------------

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-" something grey appeared near his head, he disappeared when something else flashed by. WHAM!

"Itai!" Katsuki was pinned down by a girl (1), her foot was on his head and she had a hand holding his wrists together, with her free hand she hit a pressure point.

"That should do it!" she said cheerfully, she go off him and dusted off some dust/dirt off her clothes.

"What the hell- WHAT THE FREAKEN HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Katsuki screamed, by the looks of it he couldn't move.

"Hey, you're the genius in the family! Why don't you figure it out yourself?" Katsuki thought for a moment.

"Why did you paralyze me?" he said in a dangerous and annoyed voice.

"It's easier to turn you into a human punching bag when you're not moving, right?" she said in a sweat voice, Katsuki stiffened and turned nervous.

"Wing nee-chan, I thought that you didn't like people that are in your family getting hurt…" said Naruto. Wing turned towards Naruto (he's beside Kakashi).

"Nar-u-to! What are you doing here?" she said, after giving him a hug (she didn't know that he was there until he said something).

"Oh, you're here because your teams here," she just noticed the rest of team seven.

"It's been a while, Wing-chan," said Kakashi, his eyes were smiling.

"Nice to see you too Kakashi, but I can't stay for long. I've got to turn Kat-san (the nickname that Wing calls him) here into a punching bag!" she got up and picked up Katsuki.

"Wing nee-chan, just make him fix the broken weapon by hand and make him cleanup your room (2)." Naruto said flatly, Wing paused for a moment.

"(Sigh) I guess that I could do that…Well, see you later!" she disappeared in a swirl of wind.

------------------------------(Version three of B)---------------------------------

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and-"

"YOSH!" screamed someone and something green flash by.

"Ah! My eternal rival! I see that you just got new students! Well, I could see their flames of youth are growing! Demo, my students flames of youth are far stronger than yours!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sweatdropped, but they were all staring at something that was huge and fuzzy...

"I-is that thing alive?" Naruto wondered out loud, as he continued to stare at it

"Ano...Gai, we're trying to have a small meeting here. So, can you come back some other time?" Kakashi asked his 'eternal rival'.

"YOSH! I'll go find my youthful students!" and with that, he left.

"Now, why don't you continue what you were saying?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Wing has dark purple/black hair, purple eyes; her hair style is a small ponytail and her bangs bend back (her hair style is very hard to explain), she had two long pieces of hair that are tied up by small ribbons that have small bells on them. She wears her leaf hitai around her neck and has a jounin vest over a black T-shirt; she wears beige capris that have draw strings on it.

(2)If you're wondering how Naruto knows that Katsuki broke one of Wing's weapons and messed up her room, the answer will probably (hopefully) come up in later chapters.

(3)If you need a simpler explaination about the (A) and (B) thing tell me and it will be in the next chapter...


	2. Team seven

…I don't own Naruto, and I hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

'_Just calm down, this will work out somehow…Gr! I'm so gonna fail if we don't cooperate! They're not gonna buy the 'just trust me with this!' stuff…'_ Naruto kept a one sided conversation going on for almost an hour. They were still waiting for Kakashi to arrive, during that time he tried to think of something that'll get them cooperating.

'**Why don't you shut up? Or just use that hypnotizing jutsu Katsuki showed you, it'll save you the trouble.'**

'_Can't cheat…its bad enough that I already know what I need to do to pass…'_ "Geez… I really hate this…" he flopped down on the ground and stared at the sky.

"Good morning!" said Kakashi as he appeared in front of them. "YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura, making Naruto cover his ears.

"Well, there was this old lady crossing the street and I was helping her…well anyway," he went over to a wooden pole and placed a clock on it.

"The rules are: you have to get one of these bells (holds up two bells) before noon. That clock over there will ring when it's noon. The person who doesn't get a bell by then, they'll be tied to one of the poles over there and they'll watch the others eat their lunches…that's about it, any questions?" all three of them shook their heads.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. If you don't get one of these bells, you'll be sent back to the academy."

"NANI!" screamed Sakura, 'If I don't get one of those bells, I'll never be with Sasuke!'

"So, any questions?" he asked again, they shook their heads again.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? GO!" all three genins disappeared into the surrounding forest.

'_Just have to find them and talk them into it,'_ thought Naruto as he went to search for the other genins. _'Let's see…'_ he stopped where he was, _'…Sakura's somewhere on the other side of here and Sasuke's close by… (1)'_ he decided to find Sakura first instead of Sasuke.

'_She should be somewhere here…'_ he looked around and saw her hiding under a bush. He landed a few meters away from her, _'How am I gonna do this…'_ he took a deep breath and started to walk (well, it's more like crawling than walking) to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura," he whispered, Sakura tensed and looked behind her.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" she whispered back to him.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain…well anyway, we're supposed to help each other to get those bells. I'm hoping that Sasuke will help us as well…" _'Damn it! That's got to be the worse excuse that I've ever came up with! She can't possibly fall-'_

"And why should I trust you?" asked Sakura.

"Because… I'll keep any promise that I make, I promise you that I won't take one of those bells. Even if I don't pass this and get sent back to the academy, I won't take one of those bells!" he blurted out with out thinking. Sakura blinked, she was surprised at what he said.

"Well, I guess I could trust you…"

"Nani? Really! Great! Now let's go find Sasuke…actually, let's wait till he's finished with Kakashi,"

Meanwhile...

Sasuke almost got one of the bells, but wasn't very successful when Kakashi pulled back.

* * *

Minutes later, Naruto and Sakura were able to locate where Sasuke was.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait a sec!" Naruto called after him when he landed near him.

"What do you want?"

"I've got a plan that could help you and Sakura get a bell, we'll have to work together though…" _'This better work…'_

"…What about you? Aren't gonna get a bell?"

"Well…I-"

"He said that he won't get a bell, he promised that he wouldn't, right?" Sakura replied for Naruto and shot a glare at him if he really was going to get a bell.

"Besides, if I break the promise you guys could kill me for it," he was hoping that he'll never break a promise because he didn't want to die.

"Really…? If you do have a plan, what is it?" Naruto blinked, _'It's really this easy?'_

"Ano…it's kinda hard to explain, demo it should be simple to do. One of us stays in a bush or something and waits till there's an opening where they could cut off the bells. The other two will attack Kakashi-sensei, they'll try to leave an opening near the bells for the person who's gonna cut it off…that's the whole plan I guess."

"So…who's going to attack Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I'll attack Kakashi; since I'm not getting a bell, I'll try to give you two some time to grab a bell. So, who wants to attack?" he looked at both of them.

"I'll be the person who cuts off the bells," volunteered Sakura.

"So Sasuke will be the other attacker, what do you think Sasuke?" _'He'll obviously agrees, hopefully…if he does things will be easier.'_

"I'll do it…" was his reply. "Great! All we have to do is find Kakashi!"

* * *

"Ready?" Naruto asked after they reviewed the plan, Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Yosh. Okay, se-no (2)…" both boys jumped into the clearing where Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

'**Remember not to show your real strength, gaki,'** Kyuubi reminded him. _'Yeah, I know,'_ he replied back as he continued to attack with half his strength. _'Come on, Sakura find the opening…'_ a kunai zoomed by his right side. _'Now!'_ he started to push Kakashi backwards so the other two could grab the bells.

(Insert Action Scene of your choice - because I can't write good ones!)

When he sneaked a peak behind him, he saw Sakura and Sasuke with a bell in one of their hands. He pushed off Kakashi with his feet and did a back flip and landed beside Sakura.

'Well, that was interesting…' thought Kakashi. "So, do you three know why you're put in teams?" they all didn't say a word.

"Well, the whole reason for this test was to see if you have enough teamwork to be a team. And by the looks of it, you do, so you all pass! We'll start some real training tomorrow, get some rest and be here tomorrow," he turned and left. Sasuke and Sakura started heading towards different directions right after, while Naruto stayed in the clearing. He sat under a nearby tree and leaned against the trunk.

'_Finally it's over…I never thought that it'll this easy…'_

'**And you said that you'd fail, well, you're just lucky that they fell for the 'trust me' thing. If they didn't fall for it, you'd be doomed.'**

"Hey there, Naruto-kun!" Wing (3) appeared beside him, Katsuki appeared in front of him with Katori (4) beside him.

"What are you three doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?"

"We had sometime before we had to leave, so we thought that that we'd check on you. By the looks of it, you passed Kakashi-kun's test, you're the first team to pass his test since he became a jounin. Congratulations, Naruto!" she reached over and ruffled his hair.

"…Let me guess, you knew that since yesterday or something?" (5) Naruto had an annoyed face on.

"Yup! Wasn't that kinda obvious?" said Wing as she got up and stretched. _'…That means that I've been worrying for no reason at all…'_

'He's really an idiot…' thought Katsuki with a snicker.

"You know that I could hear that…" (5) Veins started to pop at the back of Naruto's head.

"Well, it's true. You know that Wing could do you-know-what (5), you could have asked her if you'd fail or not. Besides, you could have hypnotized them if they didn't cooperate-itai! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"One, you're not supposed to cheat like that. Two, what'll happen when Kakashi finds out? Three, we've got to go. See you later, Naruto," said Katori as he started to leave.

Wing grabbed Katsuki's arm and started to drag him as she went after Katori. "Good luck with your team!" she yelled behind her.

* * *

(Sighs) That wasn't so bad, right? It's shorter than the last chapter, but it'll have to do for now. Well anyway, I won't be updating very fast because of school. Gomenasai (bows), please review…

(1)The reason why Naruto knows where Sakura and Sasuke are is because he could hear them and besides, he could sense their chakra signatures.

(2) 'Se-no' is a counting system they use in Japanese, just like when we start something we count 'one, two, three' and start on the fourth beat. In Japanese, they start on the third beat. At least it says so in the Tsubasa manga series at the back of the English version of the book.

(3)She was supposed to be introduced in a different part, but she was introduced in the extra part in chapter one. She wasn't supposed to be in this chapter, along with Katori and Katsuki, but I wanted to make the chapter a little longer…

(4)Katori has red/blonde hair, supposedly green eyes that are under red shades. His hair is spiky; a leaf hitai holds it up. Oh, just to let you know, his eye colour could change to whatever colour he wants it to change to. He usually wears a chuunin vest over a t-shirt with beige, baggy pants.

(5)If you're wondering what Naruto means by 'you knew that since yesterday or something?' I won't tell you because it might spoil some things that will happen in the future chapters.


	3. Mission

Gomenasai for taking so long to update…Apparently I had a writers block and didn't know how to start the chapter, and the other reason for not updating earlier is because of homework and how lazy I am…Well anyway, I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you or anything…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just own the OC's.

* * *

"_I'm two feet away from the target,"_ (1) whisper Naruto into his communicator (have no idea what they used in the Naruto episode to communicate with each other). _"Three feet away…"_ said Sakura as she crouched behind a tree. _"Four feet…"_ said Sasuke with his back against a tree.

"_Okay, were all in place…"_ said Kakashi, he was crouching on a branch._ "On the count of three. One, two, three!"_ instantly all three genin jumped out of their hiding places.

"MMRREEOOOWW!!!" hissed the cat and tried to struggle out of Naruto's by scratching him.

"Baka cat…ITAI!!" he cried out in pain as the cat dug its claws into his skin. Sakura and Sasuke stood around the blonde as Kakashi started to walk towards them, saying "Mission accomplished…"

* * *

(At the Hokage tower or whatever you call that place)

"OH! MY DEAR SWEET DARLING! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" cried (to me it seemed like she screamed) the owner of the cat (2), she gave her cat a huge hug (I'm surprised that the cat is still alive…) and then handed some money to someone at the counter.

'_I feel sorry for that cat, I can see why he ran away in the first place…'_ thought Naruto as he sweat dropped.

'**Remember to ask for the C-Rank mission,'** Kyuubi reminded him as team seven went to get another mission.

'_Hai, hai (3),_' "Hey can we get a C-Rank mission? Doing D-Ranked missions all the time is _so_ boring and lame," blurted out Naruto before anyone could say anything, the answer he received was a punch in the head from Iruka.

"Naruto! You're just a genin! You can't just ask for a C-Rank mission whenever you want to!" scolded Iruka. "Genin's have to get D-Ranked missions first and then after they're stronger they can have C-Ranked missions!-"

"Aw, come on Iruka. They can handle a small C-Rank mission, it's not like they're students from the ninja academy or anything. They're genins now, so there isn't anything to worry about," said a shinobi behind a desk.

Iruka sighed, "If you say so Yuki (4), but I still think that they're better off doing D-Rank missions."

Yuki smiled, "I've got the perfect mission for them," she took a look at the list, you'll be escorting Mr.Tazuna to the land of waves."

"Nani? These kids are supposed to escort me?" said an old man who was obviously Tazuna.

'_Yuki…'_ Naruto mentally groaned and gave her a glare, _'You could have given us a better mission.'_(5)

'_Too bad, Wing told me to give team seven this mission. Besides, you would have gotten the mission from Hokage-sama or someone else,'_ Yuki gave him a smile and then went back to what she was doing before.

"…so get what you need and then meet me at the gate in twenty minutes,' Naruto was able to catch the last thing Kakashi said.

'_Better get going…'

* * *

_

I know that this chapter was short but I had to update because Moonlight black rose screaming at me to update. By the way, I'm making a small Christmas special for all my fanfics, and the other thing is that I didn't get my editor to edit this, so the chapter might not make sense in some parts.

(1)I'm really not sure about what they used in the manga/anime to communicate with each other so I just called them communicators

(2)I know that this doesn't really have anything to do with the story but all I have to say is that nobody can blame the cat for running away in the first place…

(3)Just to let you know, Wing told Naruto to get a C-Rank mission on that day.

(4)Yuki is Wing's little sister, she's a year younger than her. She has aqua blue eyes and her hair colour is turquoise. Her hair style is similar to Wings, but her hair is tied back in a short pony tail and a long braid hangs on the right side of her head. She wears a tang top and a long skirt.

(5)Every member of the Yukai/Uzumaki clan can telepathically communicate with each other without having to be in front of each other.

(6)In the chapter before this one, I kind of lied about not telling you why Naruto said 'you knew that since yesterday or something?' Just to summarize it all, the Yukai/Uzumaki clan members kind of have "special abilities". I'll explain after I'm done with the Christmas specials.


	4. Christmas Special

I apologize if this Christmas special is worse than you thought because I couldn't really think of anything else. Well I hope that you'll "enjoy" this chap.

* * *

(A typical Uzumaki Christmas…)

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHES OF 'OLY! FA LA LA LA-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE!?!?" Katsuki screamed at them (Wing, Yuki, and Kira (1)), but they continued singing at the top of their lungs.

"Geez, one reason why I hate it when they get drunk…" a few veins popped at the back of his head. He opened his tenth bottle of liquor and poured it in a cup; he pulled out a stone and put it on the Go table.

"So how's the game so far, whose winning?" asked Naruto, looking over Katori's shoulder.

"Isn't it a little too obvious? Mr. Smart-ass is winning of course," a few more veins popped at the back of Katsuki's head.

"If you had put a stone here (points at a spot on the board with his fan), you could have won. I was aiming to get a tie," Katori pointed to a few more spots on the board, explaining that he could have won if he had stones there.

"… (veins pop at the back of his head) so you weren't even trying?"

"Kind of, it would have been harder if I wasn't this smart. Play again?" he started clearing the board.

"If I play another game my heads gonna-" all of a sudden there was squawking, squeaking, and neighing. Katsuki snapped his head around to glare at the three demons.

"Start singing again and you're all dead, got it?" he said it in a cold, hollow voice. The three demons tensed up and ran to their "containers".

"Aw, can't they have a little fun?" Wing picked up her demon (1), "I'm betting that yours wants to come out as well."

"He's around the house somewhere…" Katsuki grumbled and went over the Christmas tree.

"Can't we open our presents now? I'm getting really tired of waiting," he picked up one of his presents and shook it. 'It better be better than last year…'

"We heard that," said Wing and Katori. Katsuki stared at them, "What did you give me this year? A bomb? Or maybe something that will attack me?"

* * *

(Memory from last year…)

"_AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Katsuki ran around the house; what else would you do if you were being attacked by a pack of angry cats?_

"_Merry Christmas!" said both Katori and Wing as he ran past them for the tenth time. Naruto sat beside them, wondering if he should help him._

"_Don't worry Naruto; he'll be fine (maybe)," Yuki walked up behind him, carrying a bag of chips, "Want some?"_

"_No thanks," he continued watching._

"_YOU CALL THIS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT?" he screamed at them as he dodged a cat that was going to leap on him._

"_You know that you can use a jutsu," Katori would have helped him, but it was too fun just to watch him run around like that._

"_IT'S HARDER THAN YOU THINK!!!!" he jumped just in time as ten or twenty cats made an attempt to leap on him.

* * *

_

(Back to present…)

"Don't worry, it won't bite you (I think)," Wing went up to the tree and pulled out a huge box.

"Here, open this one first," she placed it in front of him and took a step back. He looked at it suspiciously; he opened it at arms length, when he opened it he jumped back and had his hands in front of him.

…

Nothing happened; he cautiously went over to his present, Naruto walked up behind him and looked into the box.

"YAHOO!!!!" Katsuki pulled out a small snake and grinned at it (2).

"I told you it wouldn't bite," Wing came up to him and tickled the snake under its chin. Soon she found herself being hugged by Katsuki, "This has to be the best present you've ever given me!"

'_Now this is something new…'_ it was probably the first time Naruto had seen Katsuki this happy before.

"Looks like our old Katsuki's back…" said Katori, only Wing and Yuki heard him.

* * *

This was longer than I thought. I didn't really expect it to turn out to be Katsuki's Christmas…Oh well. Merry Christmas!

(1)Just to let you know, Wing's demon is a type of eagle.

(2)Katsuki _loves _snakes, so he's really happy to have that present. Besides, his demon is a snake.


	5. I want to meet Zabuza!

…I might as well post up a chapter for this story. I've been too lazy to do any fanfiction work and I apologise for that. Well, this chapter might be disappointing because I forgot a lot of things that happened in Naruto (I don't read the series a lot and I haven't watched the show in a long time)…

* * *

"Come on! Let's go already!" Naruto yelled back to the rest of Team seven and the old man (1) impatiently. _'Come on! I wanna meet Zabuza as soon as possible!'_ was what he was really thinking.

"Is he always this loud?" asked Tazuna (1), a little annoyed by Naruto. Kakashi sighed, "Sometimes he isn't, but most of the time he is…"

A vein popped at the back of Naruto's head, _'I heard that!'_

'**Hey gaki, remember what Wing said?'** Naruto looked around at the surroundings.

'_Hey, they were right. Outside of Konoha is nice…'_

'**(Falls anime style and thousands of veins pop at the back of his head) THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!'** Naruto stuck his right index finger in his ear. _'You don't have to scream, I can hear you perfectly. Besides I remember what she said, it's about the…the water thing, right?'_

'…'

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small puddle on the ground. _'Damn it! I want to just get rid of them already! But I don't want to kill anyone (yet)…'_ he sighed and tried his best to ignore the shinobi that were about to strike…

(Put in any battle scene you want that has Naruto fighting back the demon brothers (kick Sasuke out of the scene and make him a half-hero or whatever you call it)

Naruto pulled out some bandages and started to treat his wound. _'Kyuubi (talking in a whinny voice), can't you just heal me already?'_

'…**It'll heal by itself,'** he tightened the bandage once more, "Yosh! Let's go!"

"We were ready to go a long time ago," Sasuke replied back, he was leaning against a tree while Sakura pestered him with comments and how "amazing" he was.

"Whatever…" (2) He started walking a head of them, he didn't want to waste anymore time. After a few steps he stopped and snapped around, remembering something.

"Kakashi-sensei…" a few veins popped at the back of his head. "You knew that they would attack us before we were actually attacked right?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Well…by the looks of it, Tazuna was their target. Since he's their target, mind telling us the whole story, Tazuna?"

Tazuna looked around uneasily, "Do I have to tell you?"

"If you don't tell us, this mission is officially over and we'll head back to Konoha," a scowl formed on his face.

"I'll explain on the way there…"

'_Just speed it up already…'_

While Tazuna explained, Naruto looked at his surroundings. _'Wing-chan said that Zabuza appears after a thick mist appears, right?'_

'**I guess…'**

'_Then this will take forever,'_ Naruto sighed. He listened to Tazuna's explanation while he walked, looking for any hints of fog.

* * *

…Stupid writers-blog. I can't think of anything, this is all I could do after three months of nothing. If I can't think of anything for this story I might delete this story, (take note that this is not a threat). I'm going to put this on hold for a while, so don't be surprised if I update this story in two months. Gomenasai to all the people who read this story…

(1)This might be a little stupid, but I forgot Tazuna's name for a while and had to search for it on Naruto-kun. (Laughs nervously)

(2)In the anime/manga, Naruto wouldn't say 'whatever' right? Well, since this is my story…Naruto's personality is kind of different from the anime/manga.


	6. AN

AN: I apologise if you were hoping for this story to continue, but I'm temporally stopping it for now. I would have deleted this, but my former editor told me not to (just in case someone wants to read this).

My brain is half dead, and I'm already out of ideas for this story. I probably sound whinny about this but it's kind of true…I don't even know what to write for the future chapters. And I don't know the endings to both Among the Shinobi and Clan of Demons yet (even though I was supposed to find the ending to the story as I write the story).

I apologise for the inconvenience; if you want to continue this story _your_ way just PM me.


End file.
